What Happens When You Love Someone?
by DigimonSorceress
Summary: Ken/Yolei story romance Ken turns good yah!!!


What Happens When you Love Someone? by:*Digimon_Sorceress*  
  
The digidestined children were wandering through the digiworld once again to destroy more spires as usual. For some reasong The Digimonemperor had been building spires more often and much stronger than usual which left the children thinking.  
"Ummm...this is all so different. I wonder if The Digimonemperor is trying to give us another message besides that he wants to take over the whole Digiworld"  
"I'm still trying to figure out a pattern on my digivice Izzy but nothing sticks out"  
"Yolei, I think its time that we take a visit to the Digimonemperor"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Davis calm down I didn't mean that..."  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go!!!"  
"No Davis we must approach this logically"  
"Yes Davis what Izzy said"  
"Fine"  
"OK we need to find out what hes planning so we need to get a hold of his plan sheets, if he has any"  
"I'll go"  
"What Yolei no you can't we need to do this together!!"  
"I know his weak spot I know what he wants and he can get it then you guys will all be free and we don't need to fight any more"  
"Yolei might I ask what you are talking about?"  
"Ken has been watching us for about a year right?"  
"Yah"  
"Well I have heard from a reliable source that he has developed a liking for me I don't know why but he has. So I'm willing to give myself up for your guys sake then he'll leave us all alone"  
"But Yolei we need you more than he does"  
"Davis aren't you getting sick of all this fighting?"  
"No not really I'm ready to fight till its done not just give up"  
"Hes building stronger and faster theres no way we can stop him"  
"But giving up is not logical Yolei we must reckon with him we must strike up a deal"  
"Fine we'll try that but I'll tell you if it doesn't work then I'm giving myself up"  
"OK lets go!"  
As they walk through the Digiworld towards The Digimonemperor's hide out Ken begins to think of what Yolei was saying.   
"Wormmon, please help me what is going on whats all these feelings?"  
"Sir its love you love her"  
"I DO NOT its just shes so smart and....OK thats it those children must be rid of forever!!"  
"Sir you can't destroy them you love that girl"  
"I don't and to prove it I'm going to capture them"  
"OK sir. Let me get them for you I could do it"  
"I'll send out, Seadramon. GO SEADRAMON!"  
Seardramon comes out of his bared cage and starts to fly towards the Digidestined. As he flys Ken jumps on to his head and gets ready to block out all feelings that he has ever had to finish them off forever.  
"You Digidestined children say good-bye to your Digimon cause this is your last time seeing them!!"  
All of the children all together let their Digimon digivolve.  
"Digiarmor Energise!!"  
"Veemon armor digivolve to.....Flamedramon the fire of courage"  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to.....Halsemon the wings of love"  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to.....Digmon the drills of power"  
"Patamon armor digivolve to.....Pegasusmon flying hope"  
"Gatomon armor digivove to.....Nefertimon the angel of light"  
"Yah lets squash him go Flamedramon!!"  
"Flaming Fist!!!"  
Flamedramon does his attack and it hits Seadramon and he falls down. Ken jumps off it and lands in front of the digidestined.  
"You children discust me"  
"What are you gonna do now Ken theres no escape we've got you!!"  
"You doubt me Davis and thats your weak point"  
"Speaking of weak points, we know yours Ken"  
"Tell me what it is if you think you know but I'll tell you now I don't have a weak point"  
Just as he says this Yolei steps a couple of steps forward.  
"Hit me, come on I'm giving you a chance to destroy me:  
"I..I..wormon get over here!!"  
"Coming sir how can I help you?"  
"Destroy her!!!"  
"Yes sir"  
Wormmon goes over to Yolei and stands in front of her sort of checking something about her though hes not sure what it is.  
"I'm sorry sir I can't do it"  
Wormmon walkes back to Ken a bit ashamed of what he did but ready to take anything his master will say.Instead of yelling at wormmon, Ken turns back and heads towads his place.The digidestined children watch him go back a bit surprised but still happy.  
"What in the Digiworld?!?!"  
"He really does love you Yolei I'm sorry for doubting you"  
"It's OK but I have something to tell you Izzy. Can I talk to you over there?"  
Yolei points to a secluded area of the place that they were at.  
"Sure"  
Izzy and Yolei walk to the place where she pointed. Yolei looked a bit afraid and sort-of stumbling to the place.  
"Izzy I...oh I'll just say it I like Ken and I have no idea why. Plesae tell me what is going on this has never happened before"  
"Well to start off when you like someone you usually talk to them about how your feeling. In your case you must be careful. Its not bad to like the enemy so don't worry"  
"Are you sure Izzy doesn't this make it complicated?"  
"A little bit but I think you shuold follow your heart don't let your friends stop you just do me one favor"  
"What is that?"  
"Just don't turn all evil and stuff ok?"  
"Sure Izzy and thank you again your so kind"  
"Anytime Yolei"  
Izzy starts walking back leaving Yolei sitting down and thinking.But Izzy it does make it complicated because then you guys will end up fighting me I just know it. Oh dear follow my heart and I let everyone down, don't follow my heart and I let myself down oh what should I do? Yolei starts to feel tears come down then she quickly wipes them away and walkes back to the rest. As they were walking Kari noticed that Yolei was falling behind so she walkes up to her to talk to her.   
"Yolei whats going on is something wrong?"  
"Well there is something wrong I just don't know how to say it.."  
"You can tell me anything don't worry your secrets safe with me, I promise"  
"Well you see....I like Ken"  
"You do?...do you know why you like him?"  
"No theres just something about him I can't get enough of and I don't know what to do cause if I follow my heart then I'll end up with him and againest you guys and if I don't then I end up letting myself down and I don't know what to do"  
"Oh dear Yolei I myself think you should follow your heart you'll never lose us don't worry we're with you the whole way don't you worry we're your friends through everything!"  
"Your so kind Kari but when the time comes and I have a dark ring on my hand will you say the same thing?"  
"Of course I'm your best friend through anything Yolei"  
"Thanx your the best friend anyone could have"  
"Thats me"  
Yolei smiles then begins to walk a bit faster to catch up with the rest. What is Yolei thinking liking the enemy this is going to be tough but we'll get through it....I hope oh dear I hope she's making the right decision  
"Wormmon, I hate to ask you because your just a digimon but, whats it like to love someone?"  
"Well sir first of all you don't want to hurt that person at all"  
"Yes, and?"  
"Well you do like her why though whats it about her that like?"  
"I..I'm not quite sure but this feeling I don't like I would like to be rid of it now. Get rid of it Wormmon!!"  
"Sir I'm sorry to say but I can't get rid of it ,you like her and thats that. You can't get rid of that"  
"Your right for once Wormmon, I...I do but I don't want to I don't like this feeling. But still..."  
"Sir you should go to her"  
"But then they would just attack me, I will destroy them if they do"  
"Yes sir that might work but then what will you be proving?"  
"Your right I'll go alone and thats that."  
Ken goes back to the real world to prepare for what he is to do. Hes comes back about a couple minutes later with something else besides himself.  
"Davis where are we going??"  
"I think we should go and take a visit to The Digimon Emperor and then we'll get him for the last time"  
"But we can't..."  
"What are you talking about we've been trying to get him for about a year now and we finally have a chance whats holding you back??"  
"Well.....lets go then I guess I'm sorry for holding you'll back"  
"OK thats more the spirit"  
They head off again with Yolei trailing behind almost crying. She knows shes made the wrong decision and now she must sit back and watch her whole world come to pieces. As they are heading towards The Digimon Emperor hes heading towards them all by himself not even Wormmon is with him. The two teams meet in the middle and the silence is broken.  
"Hey its the Digimon Emperor!!"  
"Yah its me so what?"  
"Ken..."  
"Yes Yolei?"  
"Ummm....can I talk to you over there?"  
"Well yes if you promise not to do anything"  
"I promise"  
"Yolei don't do it hes just gonna turn you bad!!!"  
"TK don't worry I'll be OK he won't hurt me"  
Kari is standing there while Yolei is saying this holding TK back. Yolei smiles then heads towards the place she pointed to. Ken is a little hesitant, looking behind him at all times. When he gets there Yolei looks at him almost studying him to see if she can see the truth in his eyes. I've got great friends and I got great people who love me what will I do?  
"Yolei, I know you may be affended by this but....I love you and I have no idea why theres just something about you I can't get enough of"  
"I....I.."  
"I'm sorry for telling you I'll go now and leave you guys alone forever"  
"No don't go thats not what I was going to say. I was going to say I love you"  
"You love me?"  
"Yes"  
"Ummm......Yolei will you do me one thing?"  
"Anything, what is it that you need?"  
"I don't want to be bad anymore"  
"You want to join us?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh that would be great!!"  
"It would?"  
"Yes then no more digimon have to suffor"  
"Well lets go back and tell them. I know they won't trust me for awile but I promise I'll do the best I can to clean up the mess that I have made of the digiworld"  
"That would be great lets go"  
They walk back to the other Digidestined which leaves Kari, Cody, TK, and Davis with their mouthes way open.  
"Yolei what has he done to you?!?!?!"  
"Nothing nothing at all, he wants to join us. Hes sick of being bad. Come on lets give him a chance"  
Davis walkes around Yolei checking for a darkring.  
"She doesn't have a dark ring on there must be something wrong. What have you done with her Ken?!!?!?"  
"I haven't done a single thing I would like to join your guys and clean up the mess I've made"  
"I believe him"  
"Kari how could you??"  
"He has a certain look in his eyes that just makes him look like a normal kid like us, hes begging"   
"Lets give him a chance and if he does anything then hes gone ok?"   
"I agree with Cody lets give him a chance"  
"Fine then, I'm only going with it cause Kari believes in him"   
"Oh this will be great now I have a chance to prove myself"  
Yolei smiles and it ends up that Ken and Yolei get married and have two girls and I guess you could say they lives happily ever after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how did you like it? Tell me what you thought and leave a review!  



End file.
